


purple rose, crushed in the snow

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt, Engagement, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Permanent Injury, Tragic Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kaoru is excitedly buzzing with thoughts about the wedding he'd been planning for he and kyouya, and even though it won't be perfect, nothing was going to get in his way of making it the best day it could possibly be. Of course, things never go as planned.





	purple rose, crushed in the snow

“Can you act a little more enthusiastic, please?”

Kaoru grumbled from his position on the couch, sliding golden eyes over to his fiance’, who, at the moment, was putting on his duster jacket and grabbing his brief case. 

“I am  _ very _ enthusiastic, darling. But I am also very busy, and can’t plan the wedding with you. You understand, don’t you?” he says smoothly, gazing over his shoulder. 

Kaoru sighs, and sits up, tucking his knees into his chest. 

‘Yeah, yeah. I know...I just…”

He trails off, and the sad look on his face is enough to break kyouya’s heart for a moment. He sighs sadly, setting down his briefcase near the door and strolling over. He takes kaoru’s chin under gloved fingers, tilting his love’s face up towards his own.

“I know. You wanted to plan it together...I’m sorry.”

He says softly, sincerity in his eyes.

Kaoru manages a small smile for him, standing up. He wraps his arms around kyouya’s shoulders, carding fingers through black hair. 

“You work so hard, I understand.” He says, giving him a small peck on the lips. Kyouya smiles in return, letting his fingers trail away from kaoru’s cheek as he turns back towards the door.

“Good luck at your meeting, honey!”

Kyouya waved him goodbye as he walked out the door, throwing a scarf over his shoulder. 

Kaoru thought he should have told him to be careful on the ice, but he was sure the driver would be. Kyouya could get pretty spacey at times, he wouldn’t be suprised if he came home complaining because he’d slipped and fallen. The redhead let out a sad chuckle at that, settling back down onto the sofa. He felt his chest tighten, thinking about the wedding.

Of course he wanted kyouya to be involved with the planning, but he understood why he couldn’t. He glanced at the large windows in their home, catching a glimpse of the half-moon that night. How was kyouya supposed to help out with the wedding if he had to go to these “emergency” meetings all the time? It wasn’t fair. He may have been a CEO, but his company demanded too much from him.

“Maybe i’m being childish..”

Still, everytime he got called out to work late at night, kaoru dreaded going to bed alone. 

To be honest, he wasn’t even all that upset about the planning. Kyouya was a busy man, and it gave kaoru something to do all day. His mother still had not passed the company over to he and hikaru like she said she was going to, and he didn’t have the know how to take it by force like kyouya had done. besides, he was only 23. He still had time, although he wondered how kyouya could run a massive company at his age of 24. 

_ He’s just that amazing, I guess.  _

Kaoru thought fondly, a smile returning to his face. He was excited for the wedding, and couldn’t wait to suprise kyouya with everything he’d done when the day came. Of course, there were lots of things he wanted to change. He wished they could have a public wedding, like tamaki and haruhi had done the year before. The media coverage was everywhere, because of the grand nature of their ceremony, mostly due to tamaki’s overzealousness for the event, the blonde having invited every person in the world and their cousin.  Naturally, it was a wedding fit for royalty, because haruhi, of course, was his princess. 

Why couldn’t it be the same for two princes?

Kyouya had made it very clear that he wanted a private wedding, with only friends and family invited. Kaoru understood this as well. Kyouya didn’t want any attention from the media surrounding his private life, his sexuality still unknown to the public.  Kaoru understood, really. He did.

He still wished it were different, though.

He wished Kyouya’s family was coming. Of course his ever supportive older sister fuyumi was, but it wasn’t enough in kaoru’s eyes. Kyouya deserved better than that. He always had.Yoshio hadn’t spoken to kyouya ever since he told him about his engagement, tensions already high because the younger man had reclaimed management rights of the ootori group upon graduating. His brothers hadn’t spoken to him either, for that matter.

_ It shouldn’t be like this…. _ He was upset at yoshio. He hated him, in fact, he had ever since he’d discovered that the man had been abusing and belittling kyouya from a young age. He didn’t want a man like that at the wedding, anyways. 

Kaoru was simply glad that all of their friends were able to make it.

He rolls over, forcing down the lump in his throat.

_ Why am I so sad right now? Maybe i’m the unenthusiastic one.  _

He burrowed deeper in his sweater. He tried to think of how wonderful the day would be, in spite of it all. It would be a nice, small, close-knit celebration. That wasn’t so bad, even if he did want to proclaim his love to the entire world, exceptionally proud to become kaoru-ootori-hitachiin. Hikaru would be his best man, and Tamaki was to be kyouya’s. Hani would bear the rings, he insisted on it because ‘it was so much fun to hold the rings at tama-chan and haru-chan’s wedding!” and neither kaoru nor kyouya had any reason to deny him that honor. He thought of how happy everyone had been for them (minus kyouyas’ family) when they’d given the announcement together. Kaoru’s mother was in tears before kyouya could even finish saying ‘kaoru and I are excited to announce our engagement.’ 

When they’d announced it to the host club during one of their frequent get-togethers, tamaki had had a similar reaction, but with much more yelling involved. Kaoru considered it very lucky that all of them had stayed living so close, none of them having strayed far from their previous homes. Tamaki and haruhi had gotten a mansion together, a small and cozy one because haruhi didn’t want to live above her means  _ too _ much, kaoru and kyouya having done the same upon moving in together. Hikaru was still with their mother, and hani and mori had taken over the haninozuka estate. He thought of how lovely the wedding would be, a mix of japanese and american traditions. The attire was all designed by hikaru and himself, their mother helping with the manufacturing. Kyouya would wear a traditional wedding hakama, lined with purple silk. Kaoru would wear a tuxedo, gray with baby blue accents. He thought of how lovely kyouya would look, he always did, but that hakama was really something special. He felt happiness returning to his heart, lips curling upwards.

He imagined walking down the isle, lead by his father who was just as excited as he was, towards the beautiful man he loved- strong, smart, kind, wonderful kyouya. He felt heat rising to his cheeks when he thought of how the taller would take his hand, giving him that genuine smile that he saved only for him. Then they would read their vows, and be pronounced married, and kaoru could barely keep himself from crying from the mere thought of it, hugging a couch pillow to his chest tightly. He felt his phone buzz behind him, rolling over to fetch it.

It was Hikaru, of course.

‘ _ What’s up’ _

He smiled, his brother’s frequent texts and calls never unappreciated.

‘ _ Nothing. Kyo left for a meeting. :(’ _

_ ‘You lonely? I’d come over if the roads werent fucked.‘ _

_ ‘Its okay lol. Was thinking about the wedding and stuff’ _

_ ‘Ur always thinking of the wedding lol’ _

_ ‘Yeah’ _

_ ‘Did you hear about the accident on 11th? Its all over the news’ _

_ ‘No :0’ _

_ ‘Meh. I heard it on the news mom’s watching. Four car accident i guess, and like 3 people died so far.’ _

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his twins’ fascination with all things morbid. He’d always been like that, utterly interested in things like horrible accidents and crimes. That was something they didn’t have in common.

although, he felt slight worry bubble in his chest. He didn’t want to seem babyish to hikaru, but he was concerned for kyouya. 11th was the way he took to get to the office.

_ I’m sure he’s fine...maybe he’ll even cancel the meeting and come home if the accidents holding up traffic.  _

He thought to himself slyly, wanting nothing more than to have kyouya to himself that night as the snow fell outside. 

_ I'll call just in case, though… _

He clicked kyouya’s contact, putting it on speaker as he listened to the ringing. 

He felt ice form in his stomach when it went to voicemail.

Why wouldn’t kyouya answer, if he was just being driven to work? 

_ Maybe his phone is on silent…? _

_ No, kyouya’s phone is never on silent. Ever.  _

He tried not to panic, trying again. 

-’you’ve reached the personal phone of ootori kyouya. my apologies, I am unable to answer at the moment. please contact me again at--’

Kaoru sat up, abruptly clicking the call button again.

“Please, please, please be okay…”

He whispered quietly. 

Nothing.

He was going to click call again, but was interrupted by hikaru’s ringtone. He immediately answered.

“Hikaru-”

“Kaoru, maybe you should call kyouya.”

“I have been! I mean, I-I’ve been trying, he hasn’t answered. Why?!” He felt his heart rate and breathing increasing by the second.

“Okay, okay, just...take a deep breath. I’m sure he’s fine, but..”

“But  _ what?!” _

_ “ _ Well, um, his driver uses a rolls’ royce, right?”

Kaoru felt his breath catch.

“Why?”

“Because theres a rolls royce involved in the accident. I saw on TV.”

Kaoru gasped, feeling his hand start to shake. 

“Kao-”

He hung up on hikaru, shoving the phone into his pocket and sprinting to the door, hastily slipping on shoes and not even bothering with a coat. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger, but i'm already almost through with the next chapter! sorry for mistakes, it wasn't proofread.


End file.
